A logic analyzer is an electronic system that is capable of monitoring one or more signals of another electronic system. In some cases, logic analyzers are available as cores that may be incorporated into a circuit design that is implemented within an integrated circuit (IC). In such cases, the logic analyzer and the circuitry and/or signals being monitored by the logic analyzer may be implemented within the same IC.
Typically, the logic analyzer samples values of monitored signals. The sampling rate typically coincides with the clock rate to capture the values of the signals at each clock cycle over time. The logic analyzer either stores the resulting data, e.g., the sampled values, within memory within the IC itself or attempts to output the data to another system. Due to the sampling rate, the number of signals being monitored, and the window of time over which signals are monitored, the logic analyzer generates a large amount of data. When this data is stored within the IC, a significant amount of memory is required. When this data is output from the IC, a significant amount of bandwidth is required. These constraints limit the window of time that signals may be monitored and/or limit the number of signals that may be monitored.